Mafia Times
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Des interviews, un horoscope, des petites annonces... une parodie de journal fait dans une communauté. Quelques moments drôles. Sans prétention.
1. Interview de Squalo

Interview Squalo

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour Squalo !

 **Squalo** : VOIIIIII ! Tu veux quoi la naine ?!

 **Mama** : Ahem... je ne suis pas si petite que ça... Un peu de respect quand même ! Bon... je vais te poser quelques questions, je te demanderais de répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

 **Squalo** :*Te tapote le haut de la tête avec un sourire carnassier.* T'es une naine ! J'suis le plus honnête des Varia ! VOIIIIIIII ! Par contre j'pas la journée, alors accouche ! *S'écrase les fesses contre un fauteuil se trouvant là*

 **Mama** : Voilà qui me rassure ! Donc... pour commencer, pour les éventuels lecteurs, pourrais-tu te présenter rapidement ?

 **Squalo** : Tu te fou de moi ? Tu peux pas le faire ça ? VOIIIIIIII J'pas que ça à foutre !

 **Mama** : Voyons... tu te connais mieux que je ne te connais, c'est donc à toi de te présenter.

 **Squalo** : Je le redirai pas deux fois ! Superbi Squalo, 22 ans. J'suis né le 13 mars t'as intérêt à t'en rappeler ! J'suis donc poisson, et mon groupe sanguin c'est O positif. Satisfaite ?

 **Mama** : Totalement ! Question suivante: Dans quelle famille es-tu et quel est ton rôle/grade ?

 **Squalo** : T'es sérieuse ? J'suis le lieutenant de la Varia ! VOIIIIIIIII ! T'arrête avec tes questions à la con ? Passe aux autres !

 **Mama** : Oui, oui, alors... Une question bateau histoire d'en savoir un peu plus à ton sujet. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu déteste.

 **Squalo** : ... J'adore les milkshakes à la banane ! Et je déteste être pris pour une nana ! VOIIIIIIIII J'ai la gueule d'une nana sérieusement ?! *Te foudroie du regard.* Ne répond pas !

 **Mama** : Soit... je ne tiens pas à te vexer. Hm... Tu étais plutôt mignon dans ta jeunesse, combien de coeur as-tu brisé ?

 **Squalo** : VOII ! J'sais pas... L'autre abruti de Canasson faisait fuir tout le monde à cause de ses conneries ! Presque personne approchait.

 **Mama** : C'est triste... mais n'as-tu pas pensé qu'il le faisait exprès pour te garder jalousement ?

 **Squalo** : ... *Squalo y réfléchit... Il ne c'était jamais posé la question. Naaan, il est juste pas doué.

 **Mama** : Nous voici rassurés. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Dino. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Comment le considères-tu ?

 **Squalo** : Ce mec est un boulet ! VOIIIIIIII ! Mais ce serait chiant sans lui... C'est mon boulet de meilleur ami ! VOIIIIIII !

 **Mama** : Ton meilleur ami ? C'est vraiment beau... Et qui est ton premier amour dans ce cas ? Dino ou Xanxus ?

 **Squalo** :*Se lève d'un bond pointant son épée vers toi et beuglant encore plus fort.* VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'quoi cette question ?! Ni l'un ni l'autre !

 **Mama** : Du calme, ce n'est qu'une question comme une autre. J'en ai une bien plus intéressante. Regrettes-tu parfois d'avoir laissé ta place à Xanxus ?

 **Squalo** :*Il se rassoit.* Pas vraiment, il sert à rien t'façon, c'est moi qui fait tout, comme j'aurai fait si j'étais à la tête de la Varia.

 **Mama** : Je vois. Je constate que tu as une soeur, le savais-tu ?

 **Squalo** : ... J'ai une sœur ? VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bien sûr que je le savais tu me prends pour qui ?!

 **Mama** : Oui, en effet, tu as l'air tout à fait au courant. Comment as-tu réagis en l'apprenant ?

 **Squalo** : ... La phrase du dessus répond à ta question.

 **Mama** : Une légère surprise donc, c'est compréhensible. Il me semble pourtant qu'elle a très récemment rejoint les rangs Varia, ne l'as-tu donc pas encore croisé ?

 **Squalo** : ... Heu Joker ?

 **Mama** : Je comprends, votre manoir est grand. Y a-t-il des personnes qui s'occupent de vous préparer la nourriture ou de faire le ménage, d'ailleurs ?

 **Squalo** : Non, cet enfoiré de Boss et de Prince à la con les ont tous buttés ! VOIIIII ! J'dois tout me taper avec Luss et parfois l'autre abrutis de Levi !

 **Mama** : Je les aurais presque oublié ces deux-là... Et en parlant d'entretien, qui s'occupe de tes cheveux ?

 **Squalo** : Je m'occupe de leur survie ! Entre la tête de grenouille et le prince déchut qui veulent me les couper ! Mais pour le reste c'est Luss.

 **Mama** : Une longueur pareille, ce doit être contraignant, non ?

 **Squalo** : Bof, on s'y fait, faut juste faire gaffe à ce qu'on les choppe pas dans un combat.

 **Mama** : J'imagine... Une petite question par curiosité: aimes-tu les Sushis ?

 **Squalo** : VOIIIIIIII ! Seulement ceux du Takesushi !

 **Mama** : Oh... parce que Yamamoto et son père les prépares ?

 **Squalo** : Qui sait ? VOIIIIII ! J'en ai bouffé que là-bas ! Les sushis ça court pas les rues en Italie !

 **Mama** : Je veux bien le croire. Mais quelle relation entretiens-tu donc avec Yamamoto ?

 **Squalo** : VOIIIIIII ! T'en a encore beaucoup des questions ?! *Dit-il en agitant sa petite épée sous ton nez*

 **Mama** : Non, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là. Pour terminer, as-tu un petit mot à adresser aux lecteurs ?

 **Squalo** : OUI ! VOIIIIIIIII Qui est l'enfoiré qui m'a envoyé une robe fendu rouge ! Si j'le trouve j'le bute c'est claiiiiiiiir ?!

 **Mama** : Oh... bien ! L'interview est terminée, merci de m'avoir accordé de ton temps. Bon courage et bonne journée.

 **Squalo** : A charge de revanche la naine ! *Se tire en t'ayant une nouvelle fois tapoté la tête.*

 _A suivre_


	2. Interview de Byakuran

Interview Byakuran

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour mon lapinou !

 **Byakuran** : Bonjour bonjour ! Un problème si je mange en même temps ?

 **Mama** : Non, aucun souci ! Bon. Je vais te poser quelques questions, essayes d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

 **Byakuran** : Hai hai ! Honnêteté est mon deuxième prénom.

 **Mama** : Superbe. Pour commencer, pourrais-tu te présenter ?

 **Byakuran** : Bien bien, mon nom est Byakuran, j'appartiens à la famille Millefiore. J'ai 15 ans. Je suis né le 28 Octobre et suis donc scorpion.

 **Mama** : Parfait. Donc tu appartiens à la famille Millefiore... quel y est ton rôle ?

 **Byakuran** : J'en suis le boss.

 **Mama** : Bien ! Pour en finir avec les questions types: qu'est-ce que tu aimes et qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

 **Byakuran** : J'aime les marshmallow, ça me relaxe, surtout quand je suis fatigué. Ce que je déteste... Je dirais... Hum... Les choses salées en général, comme les chips ou autre.

 **Mama** : Pourtant les chips c'est super bon. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, n'es-tu pas diabétique avec tout le sucre que tu ingurgites chaque jour ?

 **Byakuran** : Excellent métabolisme ! Et beaucoup de repos.

 **Mama** : Tu as de la chance. Et serais-tu prêt à échanger tes marshmallow contre des bonbons ? Comme des Dragibus par exemple.

 **Byakuran** : Quoi ! Non. Définitivement non. *rapproche ses marshmallow, de manière instinctive*

 **Mama** : Oh... tant pis. Puisque tu aimes les choses sucrées, t'arrive-t-il de te rendre dans des fêtes foraines et d'y acheter des pommes d'amour par exemple ?

 **Byakuran** : Ça m'arrive mais incognito. Les pommes d'amour sont plutôt bonnes, la barbe à papa aussi. Le nougat aussi.

 **Mama** : Un véritable amoureux du sucre dis-moi ! On va passer à un autre sujet. Qui préfères-tu entre Tsuna et Uni ?

 **Byakuran** : Uni est adorable, elle m'a sauvé on va dire. Et Tsunayoshi... est amusant et agréable. Un peu trop gentil à mon avis. Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour la suite. Mais pour répondre à la question, je préfère Uni.

 **Mama** : D'accord. Et concernant tes subordonnés, es-tu jaloux de la relation qu'entretiennent Sho-chan et Spanner ?

 **Byakuran** : Ah mon petit Sho-chan ! Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas jaloux. Si vous pouviez voir sa tête quand je lui en parle, tout rouge et ensuite il prétexte un mal de ventre pour partir. Amusant !

 **Mama** : La torture pour ce pauvre rouquin, il est tellement mignon en plus. Et je pense que nous voudrions tous savoir, est-ce que le tatouage sous ton oeil a une signification particulière ?

 **Byakuran** : Héhé ! Secret, secret !

 **Mama** : Quel dommage ! Et pour clore cette interview: un petit mot à l'intention de nos lecteurs ?

 **Byakuran** : Si vous me donnez un paquet de marshmallow, je vous laisse caresser mon ami ! *un dragon blanc apparaît soudainement*

 **Mama** : Ton ami est très impressionnant ! Sur ce, l'interview est terminé alors à bientôt !

 **Byakuran** : Oui je sais. Ravi d'avoir aidé ! Sur ce... *se lève et s'en va... par la fenêtre*

 _A suivre_


	3. Interview de Dino

Interview Dino

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour Dino !

 **Dino** : Bonjour.

 **Mama** : Dis-moi mon lapin, ça te dérangerait de répondre à quelques questions ?

 **Dino** : Pas du tout ! C'est ce qui était prévu pas vrai ?

 **Mama** : Oui, oui. Je commence donc... Pourrais-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?

 **Dino** : Bien sûr. Alors, je suis Dino Cabaronna, j'ai 22 ans, je suis né le 4 février et suis donc Verseau et mon groupe sanguin est O. Comme Squalo !

 **Mama** : Bien, question suivante. Dans quelle famille es-tu et quel est ton rôle ?

 **Dino** : Dans la famille du même nom: Cabaronna. Et j'en suis le Boss.

 **Mama** : Une autre petite question un peu bateau avant de passer à la suite. J'aimerai savoir, qu'aimes-tu, que détestes-tu ?

 **Dino** : J'aime Squalo, forcément c'est mon ami, Tsuna, c'est mon petit frère de coeur, Enzo ma tortue et Reborn aussi, bien évidemment, puis mes Hommes, sans qui je ne serais rien. Par contre... je déteste quand Enzo grandit et grossit !

 **Mama** : Je vois. En parlant de Squalo, tu le connais depuis longtemps, comment le vois-tu ?

 **Dino** : Eh bien, c'est mon meilleur ami.

 **Mama** : Seulement meilleur ami, rien de plus ?

 **Dino** : Ben... ça ne dépend pas que de moi, pas vrai ?

 **Mama** : Surement... Enfin passons. Question suivante : Un fouet, n'est-il pas trop dangereux entre tes mains ?

 **Dino** : Dangereux ? Pourquoi ça ?

 **Mama** : Eh bien... Tu es connu pour ta grande maladresse, surtout sans tes hommes...

 **Dino** : A ce point ? Je sais que je suis maladroit mais tout de même ! Je pense savoir manier le fouet en tout cas.

 **Mama** : A propos de ça, t'en sers-tu pour autre chose que te battre ?

 **Dino** : Je m'en sers pour rattraper Enzo quand il s'échappe, c'est mon seul autre usage... enfin... qui vous regarde.

 **Mama** : Oh... Squalo a-t-il déjà tâté de ton fouet pour une raison qui... Ne nous regarde pas ?

 **Dino** : Pourquoi Squalo ?

 **Mama** : Quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **Dino** : C'est gênant comme question, on ne peut pas passer à la suivante ?

 **Mama** : Hm... Oui bien sûr. Donc, es-tu particulièrement attiré par les adolescents ?

 **Dino** : Elles sont très indiscrètes ces questions ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

 **Mama** : Et bien... C'est simplement parce que tu sembles vraiment très proche de Kyoya et Tsuna.

 **Dino** : J'ai déjà dit, Tsuna est comme un petit frère et Kyoya est mon disciple.

 **Mama** : Bon je ne vais pas insister et passer à d'autres questions. As-tu des tatouages cachés ?

 **Dino** : Non, pas encore. Mais j'en prévois un.

 **Mama** : Oh vraiment ? Où et surtout quel motif ?

 **Dino** : Oui. Il sera dans le même genre que celui que je possède déjà et il sera sur ma hanche.

 **Mama** : J'espère pouvoir le voir quand il sera fait. Prochaine question, si tu avais pu choisir un autre Arcobaleno comme tuteur, qui aurais-tu choisis ?

 **Dino** : Peut-être Fon...

 **Mama** : Est-ce parce qu'il a une légère ressemblance avec Kyoya ? Ou simplement parce qu'il semble être le plus calme ?

 **Dino** : Son calme. Je ne suis pas attiré par Kyoya...

 **Mama** : Si tu le dis mon lapin. Et pour finir, as-tu un dernier mot pour nos lecteurs ?

 **Dino** : Reborn n'est pas un mauvais prof ! Il est juste trop violent.

 **Mama** : Oh... Ne penses-tu pas qu'il risque de te faire payer ta dernière phrase ?

 **Dino** : Peut-être bien oui..

 **Mama** : C'est sur cette phrase pleine d'optimisme que j'annonce la fin de cette interview. Bonne chance mon lapin.

 _A suivre_


	4. Interview d'Ilaria

Interview Ilaria

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour petite princesse !

 **Ilaria** : Hm ? Bonjour, honorable personne qui voit ma grandeur !

 **Mama** : Dans le cadre de l'interview, je vais te poser quelques questions, il faudra que tu me répondes avec toute ta sincérité.

 **Ilaria** : Cela tombe bien, Sincère est mon deuxième prénom, ha !

 **Mama** : Vous êtes beaucoup à vous appeler Sincère. Pour commencer je souhaiterais que tu te présentes.

 **Ilaria** : Les autres ne le sont pas réellement, mais moi, si ! Je suis la seule, l'unique Ilaria Vongola, j'ai 15 ans. Mon anniversaire est le 20 août, n'oubliez pas, je suis Lion et mon groupe sanguin est A.

 **Mama** : Bien, maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire à quelle famille tu appartiens et quel est ton rôle ?

 **Ilaria** : Regardez mon nom de famille, il n'y a pas plus clair ! Je suis la grande Princesse des Vongola, et mon rôle ? Fille du vieux crouton.

 **Mama** : En gros... tu ne sers strictement à rien... Ou alors à être marié pour rapporter plus à ton père. Soit. A présent il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas.

 **Ilaria** : Voilà, c'est ça. Mais il peut se gratter pour que je lui obéisse ! Surtout que, s'il avait prévu un mariage arrangé, c'est foutu, je suis déjà prise ! Montre son alliance avec fierté J'aime la panettone, les chats, les domestiques, mon frère et mon mari. Je n'aime pas mon père, les gueux, les chiens, l'obscurité et... tout ce qui touche le surnaturel.

 **Mama** : Passons aux questions plus intéressantes. Si je ne m'abuse, Xanxus est ton frère adoptif, comment vous entendez-vous ?

 **Ilaria** : Plutôt bien. Mais nous pourrions nous entendre mieux s'il ne passait pas ses journées à boire, affalé sur son fauteuil, au lieu de se bouger le derrière ! Hmpf.

 **Mama** : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas... sportif. Pour continuer sur le sujet de la famille, comment étaient tes relations avec tes autres frères ? Es-tu triste de leur mort ?

 **Ilaria** : Disons que je m'entends mieux avec Xanxus qu'avec eux de leur vivant. Je suis un peu triste, il est vrai, mais s'ils m'avaient un peu plus aimée, alors peut-être que je les pleurerais encore.

 **Mama** : Oh... tu as l'air d'avoir une vie compliqué avec ta famille. D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour ton frère ?

 **Ilaria** : Un peu, oui. Mais allez donc parler à mon père, il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer ce qu'il a fait ! *Elle croise les bras, agacée, avant d'afficher un regard surpris* ... Pardon ? Êtes-vous folle ? Jamais !

 **Mama** : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent pourtant. Comment a-t-il réagit en apprenant tes fiançailles ? As-tu déjà eu une relation avec un garçon dans le but que ton frère lui règle son compte ?

 **Ilaria** : Pff ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant. Sûrement, oui, mais en tout cas, je ne lui ai pas dit moi-même. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. *Les yeux ronds elle reste silencieuse quelques instants ...* Mais, pourquoi ces questions ? C'est insensé !

 **Mama** : Je pensais à Xanxus comme à un frère impliqué, c'est tout. Si ta vie avec ta famille a été si compliqué, qui s'est occupé de toi durant ton enfance ?

 **Ilaria** : Si vous le dites... *Elle soupire et réfléchit* Hm... De temps en temps, mon père venait me voir. Sinon, j'ai été enfermée dans ma chambre, et seuls quelques... "domestiques", si je puis dire, restaient avec moi.

 **Mama** : Ce n'était pas la joie en somme. Maintenant que j'y pense... avec qui t'es-tu fiancée ?

 **Ilaria** : Exactement. Et je suis heureuse que cela soit terminé. *Ses yeux brillent lorsqu'elle entend la question, et elle met ses mains sur ses hanches en affichant un grand sourire* Ah ! Je suis fiancée à mon cher Prince, Belphegor ! Ce qui est normal pour une Princesse !

 **Mama** : Ah... oui quand même. Vu sa fixette étrange sur le sang, j'espère que tu ne lui montre pas tes menstrues.

 **Ilaria** : *Elle perd son sourire et affiche un regard choqué ...* Je vais vous poser une question à mon tour. Qu'avez-vous donc vécu dans votre enfance pour poser ce genre de questions ?! Sinon, non, ce... n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses que nous faisons...

 **Mama** : Ah ah, si tu savais ma petite... revenons sur quelque chose de moins sale. Si tu devais virer ou tuer un membre de la Varia, qui serait-ce et pourquoi ?

 **Ilaria** : Sans hésitation, *elle fronce les sourcils, indignée* LUSSURIA ! IL A OSE ME TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX EN ROSE, SOUS PRETEXTE QUE BELPHEGOR AIMERAIT ! Cela dit, j'avais fermé les yeux pendant qu'il s'en occupait, alors... Mais il n'est pas prêt à recommencer ! *Elle affiche un grand sourire innocent*

 **Mama** : Je vois... et si tu pouvais choisir, quel rôle aimerais-tu avoir chez les Vongola ?

 **Ilaria** : Ah ! Sans hésiter, je virerais mon père pour être à la tête de cette magnifique famille à sa place !

 **Mama** : Quelle ambition ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu serais mieux à sa place ?

 **Ilaria** : Tout ! Lui, il est vieux, moi, je suis jeune ! Je suis une fille, c'est un homme ! Et il est trop gentil ! Vous avez vu le futur parrain ? Le petit truc, là ? N'importe quoi !

 **Mama** : Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas Tsuna, mieux vaut te tenir loin de son bras-droit alors. Pourtant je pense qu'avec le temps, il pourrait peut-être faire un bon parrain.

 **Ilaria** : Oh, Goku-truc ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré. A Namimori. Avec Bel. Il n'a pas aimé comment j'ai parlé du futur parrain, il s'est excité tout seul, mais mon chéri s'est occupé de lui ! Et je doute qu'il fera un bon parrain ! Pff.

 **Mama** : Soit... Un petit quelque chose à dire à nos lecteurs avant de conclure ?

 **Ilaria** : Oui ! Respectez-moi !

 **Mama** : Quelle phrase pleine de bons sens ! Sur ce nous en restons-là. Merci de nous avoir accordé de ton temps. L'interview est terminée. Bonne journée !

 **Ilaria** : Je vous en prie ! Bonne journée.

 _A suivre_


	5. Interview de Spada

Interview Spada

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour Spada.

 **Spada** : Ouais, bonsoir plutôt.

 **Mama** : Je vais te poser quelques questions, j'aimerais que tu essayes d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Donc, pour commencer, pourrais-tu te présenter ? Il me faudrait ton nom, ton prénom, ton âge, ta date d'anniversaire et ton groupe sanguin si tu le connais.

 **Spada** : Tu veux pas ma séquence ADN, aussi...? Je m'appelle Betsabea Superbi, mais on m'appelle Spada. J'ai 23 ans et je suis née un 24 janvier, par cela je suis verseau. Mon groupe sanguin est O...

 **Mama** : Ça ira merci. De quelle famille fais-tu partie ? Et quel y est ton rôle ?

 **Spada** : Je fais partie de la famille Vongola, plus précisément la Varia, actuellement. Je suis un électron libre, si on peut dire...

 **Mama** : Un électron libre... soit. Y a-t-il des choses que tu aimes ou déteste ? Lesquelles ?

 **Spada** : Bien sûr qu'il y en a, comme tout le monde. J'aime être dehors, tout ce qui est gadget qui vient de sortir. Dans ce que je déteste... la famille Yasaki. Et j'aime pas non plus la montagne.

 **Mama** : La famille Yasaki ? C'est à cause de l'un d'entre eux que tu as été incarcéré, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu vécu ton séjour en prison ?

 **Spada** : ...Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Je l'ai pas moins bien vécut que la moyenne de ceux qui ont affaire avec les Vindice.

 **Mama** : J'ai mes sources... En parlant de ça, si ton ex te présentait des excuses, que ferais-tu ?

 **Spada** : Des excuses ? Il n'en a pas, je ne compte donc pas lui pardonner. Je me jouerais de lui autant qu'il s'est joué de moi. Cela avant de lui trancher la tête, bien entendu.

 **Mama** : Que de violence... vous n'êtes pas frère et soeur pour rien... D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne ton frère... comment a-t-il réagit en te rencontrant ? S'il t'a déjà rencontré, bien sûr !

 **Spada** : Tu veux dire Squalo ? En me rencontrant ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je ne savais même pas encore écrire. On ne s'est jamais réellement fréquenté. On ne peut pas parler de rencontre à partir de là.

 **Mama** : Donc on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il t'ait manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Spada** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait manqué...

 **Mama** : Oui, soit, ça a beau être ton frère, il est presque un étranger pour toi... Mais l'as-tu vu ? Ou alors simplement entendu parler de sa magnifique chevelure ?

 **Spada** : Magnifique chevelure, hein ? J'ai en effet eut l'occasion de l'apercevoir.

 **Mama** : N'en n'es-tu pas jalouse ?

 **Spada** : Tch ! Jalouse de quoi ? Mes cheveux me vont très bien et moi au moins je ne risque pas d'être aveuglée par ma propre tignasse en cas d'attaque !

 **Mama** : Ce n'est pas faux... malgré tout, nous sommes donc en droit de nous demander s'il n'y a pas eu une erreur sur vos sexes, non ?

 **Spada** : Une... erreur sur nos sexes ?

 **Mama** : Oui, c'est à se demander qui est vraiment la fille et qui est réellement le garçon entre vous deux !

 **Spada** : De ce que je me rappelle, Squalo était bien un gars. Même si c'était petit.

 **Mama** : "Etait", je vois que tu en doutes à présent...

 **Spada** : Non, je n'en doute pas... Juste que son orientation ne me regarde pas. Ou alors il ne s'est pas seulement coupé une main.

 **Mama** : Je comprends... Nous allons donc nous arrêter là. Un petit mot à dire à nos lecteurs ?

 **Spada** : ...Parce que tu comptes faire lire ça à quelqu'un ?!

 **Mama** : Oui, bien entendu ! J'ai oublié de te le signaler sur le petit billet que je t'ai envoyé ? Mince... je suis rédactrice en chef du Mafia Times ! Et tu es ma deuxième vict... invitée ! Sur ce, nous vous laissons ! A bientôt !

 _A suivre_


	6. Interview de Gokudera

Interview Gokudera

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour Gokudera !

 **Gokudera** : Bonjour Mama.

 **Mama** : Alors, je vais te poser quelques questions, il faudra que tu répondes aussi sincèrement que possible.

 **Gokudera** : Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur mon entière sincérité !

 **Mama** : Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Pour commencer, je voudrais que tu te présentes.

 **Gokudera** : je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato, né le 09 septembre, je suis donc Vierge et j'ai 14 ans.

 **Mama** : Bien. Dans quelle famille es-tu et quel y est ton rôle ?

 **Gokudera** : Je suis de la Vongola Famiglia! Et je suis le Bras-droit du Judaime!

 **Mama** : Bien entendu. Pour terminer avec les questions générales: je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes.

 **Gokudera** : J'aime ... J'aime le Judaime ! Enfin ... voilà vous m'avez compris ? C'est mon boss ... et je déteste, mon père, et le poison cooking ... *se sent assez mal*

 **Mama** : Oui, en ce qui concerne le poison cooking... penses-tu te remettre un jour de ce traumatisme ?

 **Gokudera** : *a envie de vomir* Bien ... Bien sûr !

 **Mama** : *tend un seau à Gokudera* Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta soeur n'a pas été invité. Ensuite... Je voudrais savoir, d'où te viens ton obsession des extraterrestres ?

 **Gokudera** : Merci. Ben, les extraterrestres, c'est si intéressant de penser que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ca fait relativiser sur la grandeur de l'univers. Il est impossible que nous soyons les seuls dans cette galaxie, c'est une question de logique. D'autant qu'il y a des centaines de systèmes solaires comme le nôtre. Il doit forcément y avoir d'autres êtres vivants. Et j'aimerais vraiment en découvrir moi-même.

 **Mama** : Oui, mais ça risque d'être compliqué, le système solaire est déjà immense alors quand bien même il y en aurait d'autres dans la galaxie, nous ne serions pas en mesure de les explorer pour le découvrir...

 **Gokudera** : Si c'est possible ! J'en suis sûr, même si nous ne pouvons pas le voir, nous savons que c'est un système, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que l'on invente quelque chose pour y aller et découvrir d'autres espèces que nous *commence à rentrer dans des explications ma foi compliquées à suivre*

 **Mama** : Oui... ça devient trop technique pour moi... Repassons à un sujet plus facile. Si tu devais te mettre à un sport, tu préférerais le baseball ou la course à pied ?

 **Gokudera** : Faire le même sport que Yakyu-baka. Jamais, après pourquoi pas la course à pied, Mais j'avais bien aimé faire du Volley avec le Judaime.

 **Mama** : En tant que bras-droit de Tsuna tu te dois te rester à ses côtés. Mais préfères-tu être son bras-droit ou son ami ?

 **Gokudera** : Je ne sais pas si ça répond à ta question mais quand je combats : je ne me bats pas pour lui mais pour rester auprès de lui, je tiens au Judaime en tant qu'ami et en étant son bras droit je peux accomplir cette fonction.

 **Mama** : Je vois, l'un est donc aussi important que l'autre à tes yeux. D'ailleurs, Tsuna, tu as plus d'affinité avec son naturel ou celui que nous appelons "Hyper-Tsuna" ?

 **Gokudera** : quand il est en Hyper mode, c'est cela ? Le Judaime, quand il rentre dans ce mode, veut plus que tout nous protéger. Tandis que lorsque qu'il est au naturel c'est un peu plus à nous de veiller sur lui. Donc j'ai plus d'affinité au naturel, car je peux l'aider tandis que de l'autre côté c'est lui qui nous sauve.

 **Mama** : Je comprends. As-tu déjà été aux bains publics avec lui ? Ou aimerais-tu y aller ?

 **Gokudera** : Oui nous y sommes allés... nous avons même eu quelque soucis entre le futur et le passé et avec la Varia aussi. C'était lors d'un Voyage Scolaire.

 **Mama** : Entre le futur et le passé ?

 **Gokudera** : Oui, on a eu quelques soucis avec le bazooka de cette stupide vache. Donc on a eu la tête de gazon et Yakyu-baka ! Et après ça a été au tour de la Varia d'échanger leurs places...

 **Mama** : Oh, je vois. Ca a dû être amusant malgré tout.

 **Gokudera** : Très mais pour dire, on ne s'attendait pas à croiser la Varia lors de notre voyage.

 **Mama** : Ca se comprend, vous étiez au Japon ? Du coup on peut se demander ce qu'ils y faisaient.

 **Gokudera** : Il me semble qu'ils étaient venus se reposer.

 **Mama** : Tout le monde a droit à des vacances, c'est vrai. Ensuite, pourrais-tu nous dire si tu fumes uniquement dans le but d'allumer tes bombes ?

 **Gokudera** : En partie. J'ai aussi j'ai commencé à fumer à l'époque où je voulais entrer dans une mafia mais que tous me rejetaient... j'avais vu beaucoup de mafieux fumer, je croyais que c'était normal. *il rit nerveusement*

 **Mama** : Je vois, fais attention à ta santé. Je suis sûre que Tsuna serait d'accord avec moi. C'était donc la dernière question. Un petit mot à dire aux lecteurs avant de nous quitter ?

 **Gokudera** : Que le premier qui s'approche pour faire du mal à La Vongola Famiglia ou au Judaime je l'explose ... littéralement. *commence à sortir des bombe de je ne sais où*

 **Mama** : Oui, oui, calmes-toi. Personne n'en veut à Tsuna ! L'interview est maintenant terminée. Bonne journée.

 **Gokudera** : D'accord. Passez une bonne journée Mama !

 _A suivre_


	7. Interview d'Uni

Interview Uni

par la Mama

 **Mama** : Bonjour Uni !

 **Uni** : Bonjour !

 **Mama** : Alors, comme tu le sais, c'est une petite interview pour le Mafia Times, je vais te poser quelques questions auxquelles il te faudra répondre avec honnêteté.

 **Uni** : Très bien, pas de problèmes.

 **Mama** : Pour commencer, je voudrais que tu nous fasses une petite présentation.

 **Uni** : Je m'appelle Uni, j'ai 15 ans et je suis née un 15 Octobre. Mon signe astrologique est balance, et mon groupe sanguin O.

 **Mama** : Parfait. Pourrais-tu nous dire de quelle famille tu fais partie et ton rôle ?

 **Uni** : J'appartiens à la Giglio Nero Famiglia. Je suis la dixième boss de celle-ci.

 **Mama** : Et pour terminer avec la première partie, parles-nous de ce que tu aimes et de ce que tu détestes.

 **Uni** : Voyons voir... j'aime beaucoup me promener, découvrir de nouvelles choses, voyager... En revanche, il y a peu de choses que je n'apprécie pas.

 **Mama** : On n'en attend pas moins de la mignonne jeune fille que tu es. D'ailleurs, Gamma est très protecteur envers toi, penses-tu que ça cache quelque chose ?

 **Uni** : Merci beaucoup. Gamma me protège comme il a voulu protéger ma mère. Je pense qu'au fond, il s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés le jour de son décès... je pense que s'il est aussi protecteur envers moi, c'est par rapport à elle.

 **Mama** : Je vois. Toujours concernant ta famille... comment as-tu vécu la trahison de Genkishi ?

 **Uni** : J'avais le pressentiment que celui-ci allait trahir les Giglio Nero. Je savais que cela devait arriver, alors ça ne m'a pas spécialement surprise...

 **Mama** : Etais-tu tout de même déçue ou en colère ?

 **Uni** : J'étais déçue...

 **Mama** : C'est compréhensible. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Byakuran, est-ce lui qui a choisi ta tenue et ton chapeau surdimensionné ?

 **Uni** : Non. Concernant l'uniforme Millefiore, j'ai pris celui qui était à ma taille... mais le chapeau et la cape font partie de la tenue traditionnelle des boss de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, ou des Arcobaleno des cieux. Ma mère, ma grand-mère, allant jusqu'à Sepira, mon ancêtre le portait.

 **Mama** : Oh, c'est plutôt intéressant. Le chapeau a donc traversé plusieurs générations ?

 **Uni** : Effectivement. Il a dû être retouché plusieurs fois... en plus d'un siècle, le tissu avait eu le temps de s'abimer...

 **Mama** : Je comprends. Préfères-tu Tsuna ou Byakuran ? Bien que ce dernier te retenait prisonnière...

 **Uni** : Il est vrai qu'au sein des Millefiore, Byakuran n'avait pas été très aimable avec moi... mais c'est du passé. Désormais, j'ai oublié, j'apprécie Byakuran autant que Sawada. Je ne peux pas choisir entre deux personnes qui me sont chères.

 **Mama** : Chères, tout de même, tu as vraiment un grand coeur Uni. Maintenant que j'y pense. Tu as déjà 15 ans... as-tu un petit ami ?

 **Uni** : Non, je n'en ai pas.

 **Mama** : Surprenant. Tu as été à l'école avec Tsuna durant une courte période, aimerais-tu retenter l'expérience ?

 **Uni** : Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le temps passé à Namimori avec Sawada-san et sa famille.

 **Mama** : Bien, tu as pu te faire plein d'amis. Et pour terminer, un petit mot à l'intention de nos lecteurs ?

 **Uni** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette interview ! Et bien sûr, un grand merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de le faire.

 **Mama** : Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon rôle ! Sur ce, cette interview ce termine. A la prochaine.

 _A suivre_


	8. Horoscope

Horoscope

par Xanxus

 **Capricorne**

Du 22 décembre au 20 janvier

En ce début d'année vous semblerez décidé à vous« accoupler » sur tout ce qui bouge. Votre capacité inouïe à savoir vous glissez dans un coin sombre pour observer la vie quotidienne de votre victime fait de vous un stalkeur des plus exceptionnels !

Conseil : Attention à vos choix de partenaires. L'ananasophilie est assez mal vue par le clan kokuyô et le conseil de discipline de Namimori...

Objet fétiche : un costume de pedobear.

 **Capricornes de la CSDP** :  
22/12 : Belphégor

 **Verseau**

Du 21 janvier au 19 fevrier

Ce qui est sûr c'est que même après avoir survécu au 21 décembre 2012, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous soyez décidé à vous bouger le cul ! Intelligent et doté d'un esprit vif, vous n'exploitez pourtant qu'un quart de vos capacités car vous êtes une grosse feignasse.

Conseil : Cette année exceptionnelle sera marquée par un divorce ou un suicide. Profitez-en !

Objet fétiche : Un chewbacca empaillé.

 **Verseaux de la CSDP** :  
24/01 : Spada  
04/02 : Dino

 **Poisson**

Du 20 fevrier au 20 mars

Vous êtes intuitif mais stupide. Ce mois-ci, vous aurez un don inné pour vous mettre tout seul dans la merde. Sensible, vous détestez l'agressivité, mais emmerderez tellement vos proches avec vos hurlements/couinements que vous vous sentirez quelquefois attaqué de toute part.

Conseil : Mangez du poisson ! Ça palliera peut-être un peu votre manque flagrant de matière grise.

Objet fétiche : un canard mort

 **Poissons de la CSDP** :  
13/03 : Squalo

 **Bélier**

Du 21 mars au 20 avril

Votre générosité naturelle et votre altruisme sont incontestables et appréciés : beaucoup de clochards sont Bélier. Mais hormis ce futur choix de carrière, les astres xanxuriens prédisent une année riche en émotions pour les natifs de ce signe !

Conseil : Pensez à freiner vos impulsions et évitez de vous exciter systématiquement pour un rien, car beaucoup de vos proches pensent réellement à vous dynamiter.

Objet fétiche : une figurine Bob l'éponge.

 **Béliers de la CSDP** :  
17/04 : Fran  
24/04 : Yamamoto

 **Taureau**

Du 21 avril au 21 mai.

Cette année vous ferez de la famille l'une de vos priorités: vous aurez tendance à être un tout petit peu trop Jaloux, possessif et inflexible, ce qui risque de pousser votre tendre moitié à la dépression ou au suicide. Janvier et février réveillerons le tortionnaire qui est en vous !

Conseil : Essayez d'éviter le surmenage : Inspirez profondément, buvez un thé puis enfin vous pourrez vous débarrasser des êtres inférieurs qui osent venir troubler votre douce quiétude sans risquer une foulure du petit doigt.

Objet fétiche : Un manga Boy's Love SM (Viewfinder de préférence).

 **Taureaux de la CSDP** :  
03/05 : Haru  
05/05 : Hibari  
20/05 : Tyran

 **Gémeaux**

Du 22 mai au 21 juin

Cette année sera placé sous le signe de la schizophrénie. Tantôt gentils tantôt sadiques, les gémeaux sont de part leur nature très enclins à la bipolarité et à la mégalomanie. Le mois de Janvier sera idéal pour mettre en avant leurs côté séducteur et exotique.

Conseil : Manger bio c'est bien mais évitez de vous nourrir exclusivement bébés hirbirds cuits au trident. Vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes...

Objet fétiche : un slip de bain de Borat

 **Gémeaux de la CSDP** :  
09/06 : Mukuro  
16/06 : Enma

 **Cancer**

Du 22 juin au 22 juillet

Comme tous les ans, vous aurez le sentiment que vous allez passer une excellente année. En réalité les astres xanxuriens vous prédisent une mort lente et douloureuse mais comme vous êtes stupide et buté, ce qui est écrit ici n'aura strictement aucun impact sur vous.

Conseil : Envolez-vous vers d'autres cieux et ne revenez pas. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous faites le au moins pour les autres.

Objet fétiche : une brosse à chiotte

 **Cancers de la CSDP** :

02/07 : Mammon

 **Lion**

Du 23 juillet au 23 août

Le mois de Janvier sera propice aux douces engueulades qui mettront votre tempérament agréable et conciliant au premier plan. Veillez toutefois à ne pas vous faire choper par le comité de discipline en vous débarrassant des cadavres.

Conseil : ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des idées que vous êtes le meilleur. Il serait peut être temps d'arrêter de sortir des conneries plus grosses que vous...

Objet fétiche : un paillasson moustache

 **Lions de la CSDP** :  
08/08 : Skull  
20/08 : Ilaria

 **Vierge**

Du 24 août au 23 septembre

Toujours en train de vous offusquer pour un oui ou pour un non, vous vous accrocherez à vos idéaux tel une moule sur son rocher. En ce mois de janvier vous serez raisonnable, organisé et méthodique... Le mot "chiant" a été inventé pour vous.

Conseil : Ambiance propice au travail. Avec votre tête de constipé, le métier de croque-mort pour mafieux sera l'idéal pour vous.

Objet fétiche : une bombe insecticide

 **Vierges de la CSDP** :  
09/09 : Gokudera, Artemisia

 **Balance**

Du 24 septembre au 22 octobre

Tout en cultivant votre moi profond, vous serez empreint d'altruisme qui, heureusement, équilibre votre côté possessif : vous aimerez donner des tâches ingrates aux gens de votre entourage mais comme vous le valez bien, ceux-ci n'y trouverons rien à redire.

Conseil : Ménagez-vous (encore plus si c'est possible) et évitez de manger trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé !

Objet fétiche : un fauteuil massant.

 **Balances de la CSDP** :  
01/10 : Emi  
10/10 : Xanxus  
13/10 : Reborn  
14/10 : Tsuna  
15/10 : Uni

 **Scorpion**

Du 23 octobre au 22 novembre

Pour les natifs du premier décan, vous excellerez dans les affaires et vous vous délecterez de la misère et de l'humiliation que vous pourrez infliger à ceux qui sont autour de vous. Dépravé et obsédé sexuel, vous vous mettrez en quête d'une innocente victime à dévergonder.

Conseil : Attention à ne pas prendre de haut vos adversaires ou vous risqueriez de vous faire exploiter !

Objet fétiche : du GHB

 **Scorpions de la CSDP** :

 **Sagittaire**

Du 23 novembre au 21 décembre

Cette année on vous dira très sensible, calme et doux, vous serez en réalité mou et faible. Votre animal symbolique est la limace même si en dépit de tout, vous pensez que le fait d'avoir survécu à la fin du monde fait de vous une personne courageuse. Le mois de Janvier vous permettra de comprendre enfin l'inutilité de votre existence.

Conseil : Pour vous donnez l'illusion d'être puissant, noyez des bébés chats !

Objet fétiche : un flacon de cyanure

 **Sagittaires de la CSDP** :  
05/12 : Chrome


End file.
